To Be a Best Friend
by adorablaine
Summary: Wammy's House; England. Mello trys to think of ways to be kind to his best friend, Mail Jeevas, so he composes a list. No Yaoi. Inspired by Nickelback's "If Today Was Your Last Day." T for Mello's mild Lang. FORMERLY: Mello's 101 Ways to Be a Best Friend.
1. The Start of It All

Mello's 101 Ways to Be a Best Friend

Chapter One: The Start of It All

Disclaimer: Well, I'm writing this, am I not? That should give you a hit that I do not own Death Note. Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Mello's POV

I was walking the corridor to my room in Wammy's House. I was halfway there, and randomly started to think that I wasn't treating Matt the best I should. I mean, no one has really ever called me 'nice', but hey, Matt's my best friend…and my only friend. I guess I could start with something small. Hmmm, well, we are going to the store tomorrow. I mean, the top five in Wammy's that is. Ugh, but Near has to come too. Okays, Mels, breathe. Focus on Matt. Just pretend Near isn't there. Not like I give a damn what Near thinks of me. He probably already hates me. I can do this. Wait…now I'm starting to sound like one of those characters on a five-year-old's television show.

I slowly opened the door to our room. That is, mine and Matt's. I cautiously looked around, then stepped inside. Of course, Matt was playing his Gameboy. Typical behavior on his part. I threw my knapsack on the bed, and grabbed a chocolate bar from the knapsack, not caring which one I picked out. I opened the top and bit off a chunk. About five minutes later, I finished devouring the sweet sensation. I crumpled up the wrapper, but instead of the usual throw-the-wrapper-at-Matt's-head ceremony, I tossed it into the trash. He automatically paused his game, then looked up at me.

"What?" I asked. "Can't I choose to not throw the wrapper at you?"

"Erm, well, I guess. It's a bit OOC for you though…" He paused for a minute. I blinked at him. "Wait, are you sick, Mels?" He raised an eyebrow while I proceded to cross my arms.

"Now what?" I questioned. Quite calmly, if I may add. "The chocolate lover isn't allowed to be nice to his best, and only, friend?"

Matt sighed. "Okay, you got me there."

He went back to his game and I heard the familiar 'Duh-Duh Duh Duh-Duh Dun Dun!' of the backround music to Mario. I walked over to my desk and tore out a piece of paper from my lime green notebook. All of my folders, textbooks, and notebooks, unlike Matt's which are scattered around his half of the room, are color coded by subject. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, violet, pink, black and brown in that order to match the order of my classes. Then, I grabbed a green pen. (Oh, I know your getting jealous of my color-coordination skills. Haha.) At the top I wrote:

Mello's 101 Ways to Be a Best Friend

Then, underneath that it read:

Rule 1: Stop throwing chocolate wrappers at Matt.

I capped the pen, put it back in my writing utensil cup, and placed the notebook in it's proper place in the pile on my desk. I looked up at the corkboard* that was nailed above my desk. It had pictures of Matt and I doing various activities, Near with a red 'X' through the picture, and a calligraphic 'L'. Some other things tacked up were random reminders, most for Matt that I wrote. I grabbed the paper, along with a green tack from along the bottom of the corkboard, (Yes, I also have red, orange, yellow, blue, violet, pink, black and brown.) and stuck it up. I walked over to my stash of chocolate bars, and while I was there Matt paused his game, walked over to the corkboard's location, let his goggles fall to his neck, and read. After all, it was taking a rather long time for me to find a chocolate bar I was in the mood for. I was looking for a nice, smooth, dark one. Perhaps a German one. Possibly Swiss.

"What about, "Buy Matty the new Pokemon game?" He smirked.

I bit into the chocolate, German, and glared at him. I swallowed and said, "Now you're pushing it."

"Yeah, Yeah, I know." He laughed. "Seriously though, this should be interesting." The gamer burst into his big goofy grin.

AN: Please review! And thanks to people have have reviewed my stories in the past. Special thanks to XxSonyaRiversxX & EmKeehl. You really got me motivated to do this! *corkboard: You know, those boards that you put push-pins into? I didn't know what else to call it. Haha. By the way, you'll get a Matt's POV sometime in the next few chapters. Hopefully. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update this! Even if it's just a little, "Nice!" I'll be really happy!!


	2. Blueberry Pancakes

Disclaimer; I do not own Death Note. You should know who it belongs to. If not, look it up. Oh, don't own Nintendo either.

AN; Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed~! They make me so happy. C: I wasn't expecting so many. Haha. A special thanks to lufflesmattXD. You really got me motivated to write this chapter. If I don't reply to your reply soon, please understand. I have something really important coming soon. If you wanna know, PM me, but I think most of you know. I have a cameo in this chapter. As 4th in Whammy's. Don't worry, in the next chapter I'm introducing 5th. Oh, Happy Birthday Sonya!

Chapter Two: Blueberry Pancakes.

Mello's POV

I woke up to the burning sight of the sun in my eyes. It's at these times I wish I had a pair of goggles to dim the bright sun's rays from my deep blue eyes. Even if they _were _orange. Although, I do admit that I couldn't pull off the style. That's definitely something only Matt would be able to do. If I do recall correctly, Matt had his eyes on a pair last time we went out. They were silver instead of the black frames he currently has. The lenses had the same orange tint.

In the midst of my thoughts, I grabbed a chocolate bar from under my pillow. I didn't even check to see what kind it was. Then, I rolled out of my bed, and walked over to my dresser. I rummaged around, and pulled out a pair of black pants along with my brown short-sleeved 'Chocoholic' tee. I sighed, unraveled the paper on the chocolate bar, and bit off a chunk. After devouring the brown rectangle, and tossing it into the waste basket, I walked over to where I pinned up my list. My left hand went to retrieve a green pen, while my other hand took down the list. I placed the paper on my desk, then uncapped the pen. My hand hovered the paper as I thought. Then, my left hand swiftly, but neatly, wrote underneath rule one. It read:

Rule 2: Don't yell at Matt to wake him up.

I kept swiftly writing. Now, I had two more rules. Rule three was, "Help Matt buy something every once and a while." Underneath that was rule four. It read, "Help Matt find an article of clothing that he'd like." With that, I capped the pen, put it back in it's place, then tacked up the paper once again.

I walked back to the dresser and combed through my hair with my fingers. 'I'll brush it after breakfast,' I thought. My feet carried me to where our beds were located. I climbed up the ladder to Matt's bed. My hands gently reached towards his upper body, and shook him awake.

"Matt?" I whispered in his ear. "Time to get up. You're going to miss breakfast."

"Hnn," Matt replied.

"I heard they're serving blueberry pancakes today!" A smile crept onto my face as he shot up.

"Say that again." Matt's eyes bulged. I laughed as I climbed back down the ladder. Once I was on the floor, I spoke again.

"Blueberry. Pancakes." I stated simply. I would never understand why he liked them. Maybe I shouldn't be talking. What, with me and my chocolate.

Matt grabbed his goggles, and threw them over his eyes. He then jumped down from the top bunk, not worrying about any noise he might make. To my surprise, he landed with a soft thud. He was in a crouch-like position with one hand in front of him. Kind of like when superheroes jumped from heights. Well, that's typical Matt for you. I raised the place where there should be an eyebrow. Um, yeah, unfortunate accident. I have no eyebrows, I'll explain another time.

"What?" Matt questioned as he stood up straight. I shook my head.

"Nothing. Never mind."

"Fine." Insert goggle adjust here. "Let's just go get some pancakes."

"Um, aren't you going to put some clothes on? After all, you're in your boxers." I questioned him, once more raising the place where an eyebrow should be. Matt looked down.

"I guess that would be sensible." He agreed.

I opened his dresser drawer and found a lime green and white striped long sleeve right away. I tossed it to him while he was getting his Gameboy. It took some shifting until I could find a pair of clean dark jeans. I then threw the pants at him.

"Shoot." I heard him mutter. I turned towards him and cocked my head to the side with a questioning look.

"What?" He glared at me

"Oh, I can't find my lip gloss!" He screamed sarcastically. "What do you think? I can't find my damn Gameboy!" I mentally cringed, but rolled my eyes.

"Shut up. Here." My feet took me to his dresser. I grabbed the portable gaming system, and turned towards him. I smirked as his eyes widened.

"You took it." He whispered as his emeralds illustrated a look of hurt. I frowned at his remark.

"I did nothing of the sort! You left it there."

"That's not what you'll be telling me in five years." He mumbled. Ouch, that hurt. Wait until I --- breath. Count to three. Itchi, nii, san. I blinked. Why Japanese? Oh well. I inhaled and exhaled.

"Let's just go and get those pancakes." I suggested. "It looks like you don't even want them any more." He narrowed his eyes, and proceeded to grab the console from my hand.

"What the heck would make you think I don't want them?" I rolled my eyes once more. My left hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. By the look in his eyes, I read that he thought I was going to twist it.

"Didn't I tell you I was over that? "

"Um….yeah. I just…didn't know if you changed your mind over night or something." I sighed, not loosening my grip.

"Come on, Matt." I smiled. "The pancakes are waiting. Don't want them to get cold."

"With that, I opened the door. Could've sworn that I saw Matt drool out of the corner of my eye. You could smell them from here. We ran down the hall with Matt now clutching my hand. I even ran past Near without looking back or stopping to pick on him. I just knew Matt wanted those pancakes.

We walked into the meal room and took our usual seats in the back corner. All the tables were set. In the middle, surely enough, were the blueberry pancakes. Along with orange juice, and --- I just started blinking. Matt waved his hand in front of my face.

"Hey? Mels?" He raised an eyebrow. I snapped out of it, my hand shooting towards the chocolate syrup. I held it up in front of my face.

"Damn." I muttered. "They never have this high quality stuff here. Usually it's Hershey's."

I plucked a pancake off the center dish and plopped it onto mine. Matt was on his second pancake.

"Hmm? Yeah." He said, swallowing. "Gosh, it looks like you have chocolate syrup as your main course and blueberry pancakes as a side." I laughed.

"Yup. It would seem like it."

After we finished eating, we went back to our room. Matt combed his hair while I brushed mine. Then, we freshened up. You know, showers and such. For you over-imaginative people out there, I will make this clear. We do not shower together. I hope I made that clean. Crystal? Good. Afterwards, I grabbed a black backpack and shoved five chocolate bars into the front pocket. Then, I went over to my stash and pulled out another. I did the whole 'unravel-bite-much' process until I was done. Matt only shoved a few games into his back pocket.

That's when Chloe* popped into the room. Didn't even knock. What if we'd been changing?

"What do you want, Chloe?" I asked her impatiently. "Oh, and I guess you never learned how to knock."

"Should have locked the door" She smirked while retorting. "Anyway," she continued. "I came to tell you that Roger wants the top five in his office. We'll be leaving soon."

"Fine. Oh, before you go…" I still had a crumpled up chocolate wrapper in my hand. So…I threw it at her. Chloe caught it. I noticed her nails very dark blue today. You wouldn't expect the forth-in-line to wear nil polish. Although, you couldn't mistake it for a girly-girl. She had curly dirty blonde hair and blue-gray eyes. Her pants were black, and she had a chain bracelet on her wrist. Her shoes were black and white. Chloe's shirt was a white long sleeve with a blood-dripping black heart in the middle.

"Mello, you know I'll always catch it." Chloe stated. Damn her. She closed the door, and left.

"Come on, Matt." I paused his game. "Hey, did you recently read my list"

"Yup. When you were in the shower." He smirked.

"…And?" I questioned.

"Um…I hope you know I only like black when it's with another color?" He sorta-asked.

"Yeah. I know. I'm not that ignorant."

"True, dat." He nodded. I just laughed. I grabbed my black book bag and we went out the door.

AN: *Chloe is pronounced :Kuh-low-ee:. Please review! I'd really appreciate it!


	3. Fake Photography

Mello's 101 Ways to Be A Best Friend

AN:// _**IMPORTAINT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!**_ Poll for this story on my profile. Please vote. Once I get _**at least**_ five more votes, I'll change it...or whatever the choice is. Haha. On another note, (no pun intended) sorry for the late post. ;~; I lost my notebook for this story. So, I couldn't write. Yeah, yeah, lame excuse, but for this story I need to write in my notebook then type it up.

Chapter 3: Fake Photography

I opened up the door to Roger's room. First, I let Matt inside, then followed after him. There was another girl alongside Chloe. I recognized her as the fifth in Wammy's. Her name was Amanda, I believe. She has wavy dark brown hair, and her eyes are caramel with a tinge of yellow. Amanda had on a short sleeved snug shirt with a big red dot in the middle of it. Representing Japan, I suppose. Her shorts were tan and reached her knees. The fifth in line had on all black Heelys with red laces.

"So," I looked up as Roger spoke. "I'm assuming you all know why you're here. Shopping. Well, mostly for clothes. Girls, please don't go overboard. You each have five hundred dollars, so don't blow it on one thing. Or video games." He looked up at Matt. Unfortunately for Matt, he was still playing Pac-Man. Suddenly, the red-head looked up.

"Huh?" The successor in line under me paused his game. "Oh. Ohhhhh! Sure, whatever," Matt said as he paused his game. Wow, no scolding for me. Weird.

"Mello," Roger spoke under his breath and to himself, but I could still hear him. "has been good lately with trips." Score~! Mr. Ruvie looked at the paper in his hand once more. Sorta like a double-take.

"Near," Roger shook his head. "How many times have I told you not to get those new "Tranny-foam-er", or whatever they're called---"

"Transformers," Near interrupted. Tsk-tsk, N. How rude of you. Not even an "excuse me."

"Yes, those. Now, I see you went over last trip. So, I'll have to deduct that amount from today's trip," The caretaker stated. He then scribbled on his paper.

"Roger!" Near protested. "That one was a limited edition collector's item! Only out for that month!" Looks like someone's going to get in trouble!

"Now, young man, this is how it works. I'm not going to treat you any differently than anyone else in this room. Just because you're number one in be---in Wammy's, doesn't make a difference to me. I do the same with Matt," Roger explained. Chloe and Amanda giggled. Lucky Roger didn't hear them/ I just mentally "Whooped" to myself. Near narrowed his eyes at the girls. C and A just whistled.

"Hmp. Fine then, Roger." Near twirled his hair even more feverishly.

"Okay, so everyone is ready?" Roger asked. Matt and I nodded, while Chloe and Amanda gave thumbs up. Near just glared, but spoke again. All of us, excluding Near and Roger, simultaneously sighed.

"Roger. If my fees are deduced, how much do I have left to spend?" Aw, look at him, trying to sound all professional using those words. NOT. Out of the corner of my blue eyes, I saw Matt power down his G.B.A. Roger looked at his paper a final time.

"Approximately..." The old man did a quick math problem. "Two hundred, thirty-eight dollars." The white-clad successor sighed. Suddenly, I heard a light jingle. I turned around to look at Chloe, and sure enough, she was playing with her chain bracelet.

We walked out this door in the following order; Roger, Near, Amanda, Chloe, Matt, then finally me. We all paused outside Roger's door while he locked it. Then, we proceeded to walk down the corridor in that same order.

"Ready for another trip? Six months is a long time to wait for shopping. Although, I'm glad we get to buy _one_ thing of our choice. Elite Four, here I come! " My partner-in-crime smiled as he pumped his fist into the air. He put his arm over my shoulder.

"Yeah, that's one good thing about it. Oh. An F.Y.I. for you. Just because I'm going to," I paused to make air quotations. "help you find an article of clothing you like," I stopped making air quotes now. "doesn't mean that I'm going to buy it for you," I stated for him. Of course he was going to try to get around it.

Matt narrowed his light-green eyes under his shimmery, orange goggles. "What if I'm off by a few bucks?" He asked me. Of course. As I said, trying to slither around my words. I sighed.

"Matt, my friend, there's an immense difference between twenty dollars, and two." I withdrew a chocolate rectangle from my pocket. Bite, Chew, Swallow, Talk. The cherry haired boy beside me laughed.

"You got me."

"Of course I did." I laughed with him.

I put my arm around his waist and pulled him into a friendly hug. I abruptly had my eyes blinded. My vision blurred for a second, then returned to normal. Matt and I dropped out of our hug, and looked ahead of us at Chloe and Amanda. Amanda. She held a camera in her hand. I took a breath through my nostrils. I saw Mr. Gamer's eyes increase in size out of the corner of my eye.

"You little..." I ran full speed at Amanda, and she dropped the camera the instant I tackled her. Matt was still frozen in shock as I pinned her down. Chloe laughed.

"Geeze, M, don't get so worked up. Unless you have a boyfriend~! It's fake," She declared as she threw it at my foot. I glared at Chloe, and got up off of Amanda. Roger was busy talking to one of the caretakers. I got a hold of the camera not a second later, and smashed it with my foot.

"You guys are f*ing lucky you're not guys," I said through gritted teeth. Roger suddenly turned around. Near, still grumbling about his robots, almost bumped into the old man.

"Mello! Language!" Roger yelled. A dusted off her pants. I gave a little 'hmp', and kept walking. As the doors opened to the outdoors, I could smell...candy? Lots of it. Very sweet. Why though? They can't possibly have loads of chocolate in that limo. I shot Matt a questioning look. The stripe-clad boy just shrugged his shoulders. As I walked over to the limo, the sent got stronger. Roger opened the door. I took another bite of my chocolate bar. Chloe and Amanda were frozen in shock. Confused, I peered to Chloe's left, while Matt peered around Amanda's right. I nearly dropped my chocolate bar. Matt and I spoke at the same moment.

"B?!" We gasped as we asked the man who was surrounded by sweets. He chuckled at us. His laugh was different though. It wasn't evil sounding, angelic if anything. I wonder how that changed. Near's eyes lit up Now I'm a bit confused. Near didn't like B one bit.

"Just come into the limo. I'll explain once we're settled," He spoke in a monotone. The thing is, it was sort of...light? Something's not right...

We all curiously piled into the limo. The girls were now staring at him. Oh, that's right. They've never even _met_ B. No wonder. He can come across as...strange. They shouldn't have heard about him either. B was a forbidden topic at Wammy's. Dunno why. We were great friends.

"Ah, I see Matt and Mello have mistaken me for someone else," The B look-alike started talking again. Wait. Did he say we _mistook_ him for B? B never told me he had a living brother. _Or _a twin, even.

I looked around at all the different sweets scattered around the limo. No jam. Huh. You'd think he'd have jam. Even if it wasn't strawberry...This is rather unusual. Not to mention puzzling. We were all settled now, so the limousine started moving

"Well, Near already knows who I am, so I suppose it's time for me to introduce myself to you. Along with an explaination of why I am sitting here right now with you guys." The black haired man said as he plucked a sugar cube off the tray of white sweets. This should be intriguing.

AN://_**IMPORTAINT! PLEASE READ ENTIRE AN! **_So. You like? Yes? Sorry I haven't been updating. ^-^; I'd like _at least_ 10 reviews until I start to write/ post the next chapter. Well, I haven't started writing it yet, but the sooner I get those reviews, the sooner you get the next chapter! ALONG WITH THE POLL. Vote. I'd like to decide on a final name by the time I post the next chapter. I'll take down the poll when I get 10 reviews & 5 more votes. Fair enough? Good. If not, good. Haha.


End file.
